


The Forgotten

by Anonymous



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, BAMF Echo, F/F, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Echo wakes up with very little recollection, of, well everything. After being saved from near-certain death by a somewhat chaotic trio, she begins to remember her past, and as the puzzle pieces fall into place, she realizes that something terribly important is missing. Or perhaps it's someone?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Jasper Jordan & Harper McIntyre, Monty Green & Harper McIntyre, Monty Green & Jasper Jordan, Octavia Blake/Echo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: TROPED: Madness 2.0





	The Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Panic attack

It’d only been 5 days, and yet it feelt like an eternity has passed. She’d have to admit, after that much chaos, it feels rather anticlimactic to end the night squirming in an uncomfortable hospital chair. It had been brought to her attention, however, that she had duties and that she'd probably be murdered (mostly by Raven) if she didn’t get some semblance of an explanation and debrief written down before going to sleep. So there she was, typing away at three in the morning in a hospital! How inspirational.

She first woke up to the suffocating smell of disinfectant and blinding white everything. The dull beeping of the EKG clued her in and she soon recognized the place to be a hospital. At that realization, she quickly tried to sit up, wanting nothing more than to be out of there. Echo soon found that the universe decided it hated her (was that really news though?) because as soon as she tried to sit up, she was hit by a sharp pain in her head that felt like it was fueled by a thousand suns. She collapsed back onto the pillows with a groan, her entire body aching. What the hell was happening? Echo screwed her eyes shut against fast approaching tears, which made her feel all the more stupid. Just as she was about to try and sit up (attempt number two), the door to the room opened. Her eyes snapped open, quickly narrowing again as she took in the ruffled-looking pair in front of her.

“Oh my god, you’re awake! She’s awake!” Came the overly, if you asked Echo, excited voice of a girl with blonde hair and nearly sparkling brown eyes, “Doctor, she needs a doctor,” she said, the excitement on her face quickly slipping away to be replaced with concern, before pointedly turning to the second mystery person.

He nodded along, a thoughtful look on his face, “Mhm, yes, I agree, she definitely needs a doctor, like, you look nasty, no offense, of course, all things considered, I mean what would anyone expect? Plus it's not li-“ The second mystery person, whom Echo had decided she liked significantly less, was interrupted midway through his ramble (insult? She couldn’t quite tell) by an exasperated protest of “Jasper.” 

“oh, OH, you meant I should go get a doctor, yup, yep, got it, I'll uh, I’ll be back.” The now thoroughly embarrassed guy, Jasper, apparently, quickly slipped out of the room. 

“Grab Monty as well!” She called down the hall after Jasper, “I’m sorry about him,” The girl said with a slight eye roll, letting the door fall shut behind her as she moved into the room and towards one of the previously unnoticed chairs that were piled with stuff. How did Echo possibly miss those? Well too late to worry about that now, she kept her eyes firmly tracked onto the strange person who had by now pulled out her phone from her bag, sending someone a text from the looks of it, before turning her attention back to the situation at hand. 

“Oh! You must be wondering who I am, sorry, right,” She gave Echo a small smile,“I’m Harper McIntyre, and that was Jasper Jordan. You’re at the hospital, which you've probably figured out by now, but it’s because we sort of found you looking a little dead on the side of the road, next to a totaled car so probably a car crash.” Not one to sugar coat things, good to know, Echo mused to herself, already beginning to like the pair, “How are you feeling?” 

She was about to reply, say thanks for saving her life and all, as most decent people would in such situations when the door opened. Back in came Jasper this time with a doctor, and nurse, and… well someone who didn’t seem to be a medical professional. Before she could think anymore about that, though, the doctor launched into a speech. And by speech, she meant a full-blown speech, seriously this guy could give trained public speakers a run for their money. Two minutes and fifty much too large words later and Echo had long since spaced out. Between what she assumed was a side effect of painkillers and the actual pain she was already very groggy, Mr.Smart-ass was not helping. Echo figured this was going to be a very long day.

A few hours later Echo could proudly say she partially understood everything wrong with her! Well, maybe not proudly, no one could really be pleased with partial-memory loss, a mild concussion, and bruised ribs, although at least she was alive? She could also say, though, that she was nearly in-love with Harper, Jasper, and Monty- the not a medical professional from earlier. They’d offered her a place to crash as soon as she was discharged (a few days later hopefully) and help with figuring out who the hell she was. Then they’d all had a fairly late lunch and Echo learned more about who the hell they were. It was nice, but she felt something missing. From what Echo remembered (and what her medical file the hospital had miraculously pulled up) she was 23, a History major in a country no one (including her) seemed to know about, google was their only proof of it existing (“What if it’s a plot by the government and it’s actually a secret base for aliens!?” “Jasper, what, no, shut up!” while unlikely, the alien theories, plural because there were a lot, had earned a few laughs out of Echo) and there wasn’t any record of family or emergency contacts anywhere. Barely any social media too. But all those facts, plain as day on her file, seemed wrong somehow even though Echo’s own memory matched up nearly exactly.

She was now lying in the uncomfortable hospital bed, running over the few facts she knew, trying to somehow get her brain to manifest the missing memories as she absentmindedly traced the tattoo on the inside of her arm. It was a large circle with two slightly smaller ones overlapping inside it, a dot nestled neatly in the middle. It reminded her a little of a Venn diagram, just, fancier. Echo couldn’t figure out what it meant for the life of her though. Maybe it was a different language? Or a sports thing? She was supposed to be a History major, maybe it was a cool ancient ruin. Maybe it was connected to the necklace Harper has said she’d found her wearing too, it was simple but beautiful. The charm itself was a rectangular opal with an open palm holding a swirl carved into it and a simple piece of leather served as the chain. The way it caught the light was breathtaking in Echo’s opinion, even though no one else seemed all too amazed. She was pulled out of her thoughts when a cheery-looking nurse bustled in, immediately beginning to fuss over her. Here we go again, Echo sighed to herself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was finally free, dressed in actual clothes with a bag (filled mostly with various trinkets and knick-knacks courtesy of Harper, Monty, and Jasper since her address wasn’t something they’d been able to find) slung over her shoulder. Echo took a deep breath of the crisp autumn air, a nice contrast to the sterile smell of hospital that she’d been surrounded by the last 3 and a half days, letting the wind mess up her hair as they walked towards the car.  
“Okay, so! Our theories so far are, I’m going least to most crazy here, a result of the foster system, it would explain the lack of birth records and family and stuff, you’re part of a cult and you ran away from the creepy no technology society,” Harper paused for a minute, scrunching up her nose in distaste, “The fact that that’s the second most sane option is disappointing.” She pointed out with an eye roll and amused smile.

“What is it with you people and wanting me to be some sort of crazy person?” Echo teased, unable to hold back the laugh that bubbled past her words and earning herself a playful shove in the side. If only she knew what a stark contrast she made to her usual self. 

“At least I tried to go for reasonable!” Protested Monty, sticking out his tongue at Jasper who had let out a disbelieving gasp.

The guy in question shook his head, “Yeah, sure! Reasonable my ass, Mr.Human Experimentation.” Jasper said, sarcasm dripping from each word.

“I’m surrounded by children,” Harper groaned before continuing her list, so far they had: time traveler, a secret agent who was compromised and had their memory wiped Men In Black style, a demon who was kicked out of hell for being too nice, way too many alien-related ones, an illegitimate child of a Russian mafia boss who was smuggled to America because she was drawing attention, and so it went on.

By the time they were halfway to Harper’s apartment, the car was filled with wheezy laughter and half-finished sentences. They’d eventually decided to try going into university and foster records, following Monty’s (and the only plausible) theory. But that was tomorrow’s problem, for now, Movie night! They soon had unloaded out of the car, heading up to the apartment, arms loaded with stuff (Harper having insisted on shopping for her) and their voices rang through the hallway. 

Echo was quite pleased as she curled up on the couch, a plate of pizza in hand. The atmosphere had settled down a fair amount from the loud excited chatter of earlier but it was still just as comfortable. That however changed as the second movie of the night began playing. It was something about Rome, she wasn’t too focused when they were picking it out, Jasper's story about blowing a hole through the roof being much more intriguing, but the longer it went on, the more the sinking feeling in her stomach grew. 

Monty, ever the empath, soon noticed Echo’s shift in mood, “Hey, are you okay?” He asked, probably worried it was the concussion or another injury acting up, he let it drop however at Echo’s dismissive nod, much to the girl's relief. She barely knew what was going on herself and she didn’t feel like explaining it to anyone else. After that, the tension lingered for a little while longer but soon dissipated. As nice as it was Echo was more than ready to shower and get into bed after the boys left though, wanting nothing more than to fall into a nice, peaceful sleep. 

That, unfortunately, was not going to happen. She spent the night tossing and turning, whispered sentences and fragments of memories haunting her dreams. Echo would chalk it all up to her imagination when she woke up because it couldn’t be anything more than that, right? It was impossible, it couldn’t, that person could not be her, not in any universe. And maybe somewhere deep down, she didn’t want it to be.

Echo woke up with a jolt, drenched in sweat, her breathing hard and heavy. Her head was starting to throb again but she didn’t care, there was only one thought on her mind: Octavia. 

Her name was seared into Echo’s mind, along with a tightly clasped pair of hands, matching tattoos strikingly clear. She pulled herself up and blindly stumbled out of bed. Piece after piece was all falling into place, and she somehow felt like she’d just taken her first true breath while being drowned under responsibility all at once. The memories crashed through her, like waves on an exceptionally stormy day, and she could barely think properly at that point wanting nothing more than to be swept away. Back to her life. Back to her home. 

She tried getting to the bathroom, wanting to clean up and then explain everything to Harper but ended up losing her footing on already wobbly legs and crumbling to the floor in the hallway. Her breath hitched, and all of a sudden the soft carpet was replaced with hard pavement, and the soft glow of the dawning sun was switched for the bright light of a full moon and she was there. Echo was frozen, unable to move or help or do anything but lay wasting away, helpless, and she’d never felt worse. Not in her whole life, not even as a child when her mother had died. She refused to let the tears come through, swallowing back the sobs that threatened to wreck through her. She had to be strong. If not for Echo then for her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harper had rushed out to check what was happening as soon as she heard the thud, and her heart had nearly broken. She’d refused to hear any of Echo’s futile attempts of explanation, determined to get them both breakfast before any further action could be taken. Once they were both settled on the couch with mugs of tea and coffee, respectively, and Echo having compromised for a piece of bread, she launched into her explanation. It nearly topped the car theories. Nearly.

The coalition had been around for hundreds of years, after the last great war, it was the only compromise between the ever-feuding countries to have lasted. Thirteen kingdoms, held together by a shaky alliance. It worked. Most of the time. But for the times it didn’t, well, the countries took matters into their own hands. Trade deals, blood oaths, battles, webs of loyalty, and politics that took years to master were all part of the diplomacy and knowledge it took to be a leader. But still, there remained one simple, steady alliance: marriage. 

And so Princess Echo of Azgeda, since that's who she was, was set to be married. She was around ten years old when the decision was made and it was safe to say that Echo hated everyone involved in the decision. A year in though she realized her best chance at surviving any of this would be having her betrothed on her side. And just like the Echo of Azgeda and Octavia of the House Blake of Skaikru (Skaikru had a weird tradition of namings, anyone could tell you) had become best friends. (and somewhere down the line, lovers).

Things were surprisingly good. No major problems, no major deaths, everyone was happy (or at the very least placated), everything was calm. That is until it wasn’t. There had been nine kidnappings. Nine children, royal children. Gone. With a lot of evidence left behind. It’s like they were begging to be found! (Echo now knew that they had been.) So of course when it was time to get the children back, Echo and Octavia volunteered. They made the plans, assigned weapons, positions, transport, and about a million other things too. The pair were warriors as much as they were princesses if not more so. 

For once in her life, Echo regretted not listening to Bellamy and Roan. Future kings and as overprotective as brothers get, Bellamy perhaps slightly more so than Roan considering Echo was the older sibling. But still! The two of them were infuriating. Insulting. Belittling. Outrageous! And yet, this time, they were right. They’d been reassured, of course, between Raven (Octavia and Echo’s best friend and chief advisor, otherwise known as The person who holds the palace together), Murphy (Skaikru’s Head Guard and Bellamy’s “secret” boyfriend), Indra, Kane, Gustus, Luna, and fifty other people, all thought that it’d be easy, get in, get out deal. Keyword: Thought.

The stars had not aligned. They’d failed. They’d more than just failed, Echo had lost Octavia and she was going to rain down hell until she got her back. 

The only problem now is that she had no way to access home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Monty nervously questioned for what was perhaps the thirtieth time.

“Yes.” The other three members of their team droned back to him simultaneously, not bothering to stop sorting through their armory. Or you know, their sad imitation of one. 

Echo thanked every deity willing to listen that she’d been found half-dead on the side of the road by smart people. After some totally legal hacking into security cameras and police records they’d managed to track down the license plate of the van that had taken Octavia, they’d also learned why Echo was left behind. Just as the masked figures were about to drag Echo out of the upturned car that she’d been driving not even three minutes ago a car started approaching, windows open, music blaring, and headlights blazing. The mystery people exchanged a few hastily spoken words before dropping Echo and running to their van, getting away just as the car slowed to a stop. Cowards. She couldn’t help but think at the moment.

She was also quickly realizing she owed Harper, Monty, and Jasper her life, like, 4 times over. If not for the looming threat of death and failure Echo could have listed a hundred ways to repay them and it still wouldn’t have been enough. There wasn’t any time now though, she had a job to do.  
“Last chance,” Echo offered with a cocked eyebrow, face, and posture much harsher than it was just a day ago, she almost missed that version of herself, “I can take care of myself if I have to.” She reminded them, this was not their battle and she’d understand if they backed down.

Harper gave her a lopsided grin, firmly shaking her head, “You’re giving me a VIP tour of your castle!” She exclaimed, fitting a gun into her holster. Jasper and Monty voiced their agreement, loading up on grenades, darts, knives, and a gun each. Echo took mostly the same collection of weapons but grabbed a bow and a quiver full of arrows (which she’d promised to pay Harper back for, of course. Heaven knows she can) as well, feeling all the more herself with her weapon of choice. 

Echo went over the plan about ten times in the car. She told them that this was, reckless, stupid, completely not thought through, and very foolish. She also told them that she wasn’t waiting another minute to try and rescue Octavia. Who knows what they’ve done to her already? And if the kids were there too, well then it would be perfect. When they finally reached, they were ready for almost anything.

Standing on a nicely trimmed lawn, the group was slightly surprised at how… not villany this place looked. It was an abandoned mansion, which fit the description, but it had been “abandoned” for no more than 6 months and the place was spotless and well kept. 

“Surprised are you? I figured the aesthetic wasn’t worth the dust allergie-” A man popped out of the bushes and began to go a spool. Echo wasn’t having it though, the man had an arrow in his chest before he could finish his sentence.

“No hesitation,” She muttered to herself before noticing the dumbfound expressions of her team. She sighed softly, death was always hard to witness at first. “Come on, he probably already tripped an alarm, we have to keep moving.” And they did. They searched room after room, shot bullet after bullet, and landed each arrow more precisely than the last one. Echo was right about to lose hope when she heard her scream. 

It took every inch of self-control not to charge straight to Octavia, anyone and everyone in the way be damned, but that would’ve been stupid. And fatal. So instead she shot at the camera in the corner. And the one in the other corner. The machines gave out with a spark, “Stay here,” she ordered, and then she took off running.

Echo was light on her feet, always had been. Now was no exception, she bolted down the hall nearly noiselessly, ears sharp for any approaching footsteps, eyes skimming past each open door. Then she heard Octavia's voice again, another heart-wrenching yell, Echo knew that she was strong, but she couldn’t help the fear that clawed at her throat. She took off in the right direction, striking down every guard she came across. 

Echo didn’t care that she was now covered in blood, she didn’t care that she’d run out of arrows, didn’t care about anything else right now because Octavia was right there. Right behind the son of a bitch who was torturing her. Echo had seen worse. Of course, she had, she was Azgeda, but this wasn’t just torture. This was O. And so when she saw the knife sticking into her side, the cuts littering her skin, the welting burn on her shoulder, the black eye, when she saw her, she nearly gagged. And then he smiled. So Echo nearly growled before jumping at him, the knife she held was grasped so tightly her knuckles turned white. She would’ve taken her time but there were more important things to get to, so she made it brief, a quick slice to the carotid. 

She stopped bothering with self-control, she ran to Octavia, quickly cutting through the restraints, and gently lowered her down, holding her as tightly as possible without aggravating any wounds. 

“Hi,” Echo muttered, blinking away tears of relief “You’re safe now, I’m going to take you home” she reassured, carefully brushing her fingers through O’s hair, almost afraid she’d disappear if she moved too much 

Octavia half-smiled back, “The kids, down the hall.” she managed to slur before passing out against Echo.

She gently stirred, standing up, mindful not to jostle Octavia around too much. She called down the hall for Harper, Monty, and Jasper, mostly sure that everyone else was dead or had long since fleed. She gave them quick instructions to bring the children, frowning a bit when she realized they wouldn’t all fit in the car, but did voice her concern yet.

Once everyone was outside and Octavia was safely tucked into the car, everyone was checked over for injuries. She was relieved to find only Octavia would need a hospital visit. It was only then that Echo mentioned the fact that they had only three seats and fourteen passengers, slightly grimacing at the sheer ridiculousness of those numbers. Monty and Jasper, however, already seemed to have a plan. 

“Wouldn’t be the first car we’ve hijacked,” Monty shrugged, sharing a down-right devilish look with Jasper. Echo shook her head fondly at them, before going to make sure Harper and the gabble of kids were alright. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Echo sighed contently at the neat debriefing she’d written, shutting down the laptop, not wanting to see another keyboard until they were back home. Luckily one of the kids they’d rescued had his comm with him and they’d been able to contact Azgeda and Skaikru and arrange plane tickets for a couple of days from now.

Just as she was about to go get a blanket she heard her name, Echo nearly launched herself onto the bed, grinning like an idiot. “Hi ‘Tavs,” she said, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to her forehead. 

Octavia smiled back, but let out a small scoff, sending a serious look Echos way, “I can’t believe you would come after me, alone, putting yourself in danger,” she paused for a minute, “And then you don’t even kiss me properly!” Octavia finished with a grin, before pulling Echo in for a kiss.

Echo laughed softly before letting her forehead rest against Octavias, not being able to hug her properly with the wires and bandages in the way, “I never thought I’d be so glad to be told off,” she told her, with a small smile “God, O, you scared me to death.” she added a bit more seriously, voice breaking a little but not quite being able to stop smiling. They spent most of the night like that, thoughtless whispers, and muttered nothing passing between them.

In about a week, they were back, they’d only just landed yesterday, Monty, Harper, Jasper, (who were now considered permanent guests whenever they pleased), and 9 (surprisingly bossy) children in tow. Octavia and Echo soon fell back into a sense of normality. And if they tried to avoid cars as much as they could, and decided they have to cuddle more often? Well, that was no one’s business but their own. 

Bellamy Blake totally didn’t freak out.


End file.
